


Right there!

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy





	Right there!

Fareeha moaned loudly as Angela got closer and closer to her weak spot. Few more milimeters and Angela's fingers would be right on-

"YeS RIGHT THEre!" Fareeha's face contoures in colors as Angela works her magic.

"Faster please." Fareeha says and Angela listenes, the pace of her fingers intensifying. 

Fareeha is close. So close to relieving the stress she had on her for a while now. Angela is determined to relieve her wife's stress.

"Just a bit longer-" Fareeha groans and shouts. She is in a state of pure bliss, the pleasure in her inextinguishable. Just a few more seconds, she is so close!

"Okay stop, stop." Fareeha breathes out and Angela stops her fingers.

"All good?" Angela says with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Fareeha happily stretches.

"Man, you really had that ich for a while now, huh?" Angela smiles sadly to her.

"Yeah. Tho' I can never scratch that part of my back." Fareeha explains.

"And that's why you have me." Angela smiles as they both relax on the couch.


End file.
